leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-1330314-20141203190919/@comment-24798873-20141203221622
In my honest opinion, i think people whine too much about yasuo. It's true that he has a very strong kit, lot's of dmg etc. But people just think he is a noob champ, soley bcs he kills so easily. Personally, to adress this, i think he needs to be tweaked so that poor skill usage is very punishable. In other words bad yasuo players should have a hard time playing to his strengths, while strong players maintain his strength. Don't get me wrong, there is a HUGE gap between poor and good yasuo players, but this doesn't seem to be clear. People bitch a LOT about how easy it is to play him, yet they never notice the dozens of mistake a lot of yasuo players make: Poor E usage (using it on the wrong minions/leaving no minions open for escape etc. and not avoiding skill shots with it, e.g. syndra Q), bad reflex on wall, bad positioning. Yasuo is quite easy to punish if hemakes mistakes like this. If you want to win vs yasuo, punish him for misplays, care for your own positioning (allied minions!),don't waste cd's and your resource (looking at a ton of zeds i've played against here), and have your jungler camp mid a lot early. Oh, and don't be too cocky, or else you might die if you are careless. In addition to that, apply basic knowledge: keep the minion wave around the middle of the lane, a little bit towards your turret. Yes, you can do this while denying cs. Don't hard shove, unless their jungler is bot/top/far away. If you do plan to hard shove, buy wards. Sorry, if the comment might appear a bit rude, but i can't stand that i see people complaining about a champion non-stop , when people misplay constantly. People should take responsibility for their own faults, instead of blaming it on a champion/team member. btw, YPN, an early game buff to this Q that stops being an effective buff at lvl 9, while giving him 5 MS, after a reduction of 10 MS and 50 hp, is not called buffing his unstoppable late game. And to be fair, I really wouldn't call yasuo a pick for everything. Once the teamfight starts, you need AT LEAST 2.66 seconds to fire off the tornado, not including cast time. Of course this is assuming you can Q the moment the fight starts and you don't have to reposition yourself. Not to mention that if fired at long range, you will most likely miss a target that isn't cc'd or locked in an animation, providing they have reflexes/brains. In other words, it can take quite some time to get your ult off by yourself, and while this is happening, you are most likely being focused if you are charging in, stacking Q, without caution. Result: cc'd, bursted, dead. Also for our itemization, we usually don't get LW, because we need some survivability and we alrdy have in-built arpen through our ult. I don't think i need to tell you that if we can ult at the end of the fight, this has little use. Especially in high-elo, i wouldn't recommend picking yasuo if you don't have a good wombo, since you can't get to your target in an instant, and you will lack the Arpen of your ult, until the end of the fight. As others already adressed, yasuo has problems surviving teamfights, so unless the enemy really sucks, we can't really afford to drop defense for LW. I'm sorry, but since you started writing on this page, you are making a lot of statements about yasuo that hold no strength at all, and we have to face this over and over and over and over. Anyway, in coordinated teamplay, if you don't have a wombo combo, and they have a strong teamfight mid, like ori, your team will have troubles if you can't ult early enough. Their mid will basically have a larger presence in the fight, up till the point were you ult. Also, a lot of champs solo carry harder than yasuo, altough for winning games, you want to be looking for teamwork, and not solo carrying. Oh, and what you said a few comments below, "I'd rather have them nerf his lategame damage and engage potential and then they can start buffing his early again." Unlike popular believe, yasuo shouldn't engage, he should follow-up. Imo you are completely clueless about the champ. Especially since you say yasuo can 1v5 penta. If you are really behind this statement we can alrdy assume you are low elo, since what you are talking about is basically what everyone in bronze/silver cries about non-stop.